


Câlins

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, very light angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] déteste les contacts physique, ils la mettent mal à l'aise. Bokuto n'est pas décidé à accepter ça.





	Câlins

**Author's Note:**

> Ca fait un moment que j'ai rien posté ! Donc voilà les deux OS du jour, d'abord Bokuto et après Iwaizumi
> 
> Du coup, sur wattpad on m'avait dit en commentaire que les japonais ne sautaient pas de classe mais bon, dans mon histoire c'est possible. Bonne lecture o/
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [l/c] = longueur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux

Je suis quelqu'un de très timide. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce que je dois faire, ça me fait le même effet que si on m'avait jeté au milieu du désert en disant "débrouille-toi". C'est stressant, je n'ose pas avancer de peur de faire un faux pas et je suis sûre qu'à force, je pourrais en faire des crises d'angoisse. Tout ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas vers les gens. J'attends qu'ils viennent à moi pour être sûre qu'ils le veulent. Que je ne suis pas un poids.

Au fil des années, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et maintenant, je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche. Si on vient me voir pour me faire la bise ou me serrer la main, je le fais. Sinon, je reste à distance. Les câlins ? Trop gênants, trop proches, trop de contact. Un bisou ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne suis ni froide, ni une tsundere. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.

C'est justement là qu'est mon problème. Je suis en deuxième année de lycée à l'Académie Fukurodani et - au passage - la petite sœur d'Akaashi Keiji. Oui il est en deuxième année aussi, nan c'est pas mon jumeau, j'ai sauté une classe. Ouais, je suis un génie. (//PAAAN//) Mais sinon, mon problème s'appelle Bokuto Kotaro. Troisième année et meilleur ami de mon frère grâce à leur club de Volley... Mais surtout hyper tactile. Alors d'accord, entre sa coupe à la Wolverine et ses yeux dorés perçant, on dirait un hibou et je suis THE fan des Hiboux en tout genre - un hiiiibouuuuuuuu !!!! - mais je ne supporte pas sa manie de toujours venir me prendre dans ses bras.

J'ai deux réactions à ce genre d'attaques totalement injustifiées : soit je me fige comme une statue et ne bouge plus - je fais la morte, soit je tente violemment de me dégager. Malheureusement pour mon petit hibou, il m'énerve alors il finit toujours par se faire assommer pour que je me libère. Au début, ça l'amusait, maintenant, il préfère me faire culpabiliser avec des yeux tout tristes.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc pris une grande décision. Keiji m'ayant prévenu que son cher capitaine ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, j'avais choisi une alternative. S'il ne m'attaquait plus par surprise, il avait le droit à un câlin par jour. Volontairement. Sans que je ne râle, ne le pousse ou reste figée. Et si j'en croyais les grands yeux brillants de Bokuto, j'avais mis dans le mille. J'avais l'impression d'offrir son premier cadeau de Noël à un gosse qui n'en avait encore jamais reçu.

La première fois, j'avais été agréablement surprise. Non, je n'étais pas devenue hyper câline. Loin de là. Ce qui m'avait surpris, c'était que Bokuto ne m'avait pas sauté dessus comme un panda en mal d'amour. Non. Il avait juste ouvert grand ses bras avec un sourire encore plus grand aux lèvres.

\- Mon câlin !  
\- … je soupirai légèrement sous l'œil amusé de Keiji, un seul hein !  
\- Oui je m'en souviens. Un seul, mais un vrai.

Je m'approchai timidement, comme s'il était le loup qui allait me dévorer, et avant que je ne comprenne, ses grands bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ma taille. C'était hyper gênant comme ça ! Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, me rappelant que je devais participer aussi pour que ça compte, et je finis par encercler son dos de mes bras. En fait, ce n'était pas désagréable. Un peu dérangeant, intimidant aussi - vous avez vu la taille de ses biceps ?! - mais ça me réchauffait un peu. Je finis par me détacher, arrivant à mon maximum, et il s'éloigna avec une moue déçue.

\- C'était trop court.  
\- Je te rappelle que je n'aime pas les câlins. Je n'en fais même pas à Keiji alors que c'est mon frère !  
\- Petite tu m'en faisais. En fait, tu pleurais tout le temps pour que je te porte. Maintenant, tu pleures pour qu'on te lâche. Dit-il avec un sourire attendri et les yeux moqueurs  
\- Pfff… bref, si tu te plains Bokuto, j'annule tout de suite notre accord  
\- NON ! Protesta-t-il très vite, même si c'est trop court tu me repousse pas alors je préfère encore ça.

Bon. D'accord. Quand je refusais le contact c'était comme un geste d'autodéfense. Un genre d'instinct de survie. Alors je ne regardais pas vraiment si j'avais blessé la personne en question ou pas. Et apparemment, mes refus à répétition blessaient Bokuto.

Les jours suivants, Bokuto était toujours présent au même endroit, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du lycée, et nous attendait. Est-ce qu'il nous suivait ? Ou alors, il avait dressé une chouette pour nous espionner ! Comme ça même quand on partait plus tôt ou plus tard, il était toujours là. Mais bon… du coup, j'étais obligée de m'exécuter et lui offrir son câlin matinal.

Dans tout ça, le pire était encore que je me forçai un peu moins à chaque fois. J'avais pris l'habitude. L'habitude de sentir ses grands bras m'entourer et sa tête se pencher pour s'appuyer sur mon épaule. L'habitude de croiser mes bras autour de sa taille et appuyer mon front sur son torse. L'habitude de sentir tout mon corps se réchauffer, un peu comme avec une couverture.

Alors le jour où il s'est arrêté, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, je n'ai pas compris. Pire encore, je sentais un manque horrible m'envahir. Il ne m'attaqua pas non plus par surprise. Peut-être s'était-il lassé ? Ce qui me dérangeait le plus était que c'était devenu une habitude, et que je détestais changer mes habitudes. C'était placé au même titre que ne pas savoir quoi faire. Me renvoyer dans le désert en me demandant "bon, tu fais quoi maintenant ?"

Si on oubliait tout ça, rien avait changé. Bokuto était toujours aussi bruyant et agréable, et il continuait à me parler comme si de rien était. Keiji n'avait pas changé non plus. C'est pour ça que, après plusieurs jours à me poser des questions, je finis par aller le voir pour en savoir plus.

\- Dis Keiji, tu sais pourquoi Bokuto ne vient plus me voir pour avoir des câlins ?  
\- Ça te manque ? Répondit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur  
\- C'est juste que j'avais pris l'habitude… et tu sais que je déteste en changer marmonnais-je, moue boudeuse à l'appui  
\- Tout comme tu déteste les câlins. Et puis, quand il aura une copine vous devrez arrêter définitivement.

Une copine hein… s'il me disait ça comme ça, c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Ou alors… est-ce qu'il était au courant déjà ? Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne me rappelais pas de lui avoir dit… Même s'il était observateur, avec ma façon de toujours le repousser à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué mes rougissements ou même ma gêne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant, tu n'as aucune rivale.  
\- Eh ?  
\- Tu es ma sœur je te rappelle. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense.  
\- …  
\- Alors en attendant, qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus ? Les câlins ou perdre une habitude ?  
\- Mpf… je vérifiai rapidement les alentours avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Keiji, si c'est Bokuto, ça va…

Je détournai rapidement le regard face aux yeux moqueurs de mon frère. Ce dernier profita de ma gêne pour m'attirer à sa suite vers le gymnase, un bras sur mes épaules. Il réussit à tenir quelques secondes avant que je ne retire son bras en fronçant les sourcils. Keiji était bien gentil, mais ce n'était pas Bokuto.

D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait pas répondu au final. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il avait arrêté d'être aussi tactile avec moi. D'après mon cher frère, ce n'était pas pour une autre. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Une idée effleura mon esprit qui me figea totalement. Et si Bokuto… était gay ? Je serais littéralement morte. Mais tous ceux que j'avais rencontré étaient très tactiles et… Bokuto était hyper tactile.

Une fois arrivés au gymnase, je m'installai dans les gradins et observai les garçons s'entraîner. C'était toujours un plaisir de les voir jouer au volley avec autant de passion. Malgré mon aversion pour le sport, ils me donnaient envie de jouer avec eux. Surtout Bokuto et son entrain.

**PDV extérieur**

Keiji soupira en voyant son capitaine jeter des regards timides à sa sœur. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait pas la voir ? Il n'avait rien à craindre, même lui n'était pas aussi proche d'elle ! C'était quelque chose de très énervant d'ailleurs.

\- Bokuto-san, concentrez-vous sur le ballon.  
\- Mais je suis concentré ! S'indigna l'homme-chouette  
\- [t/p] n'est pas un ballon.  
\- … je sais marmonna-t-il, mais… je me demandais juste si mes câlins lui manquaient. Elle dit qu'elle déteste ça mais en dernier elle n'hésitait plus comme au début… alors ça me travaille.  
\- Elle a pris l'habitude. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'hésitait plus.  
\- Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?! S'enquit Bokuto  
\- Oui. Mais je ne vous dirais rien tant que vous ne serez pas concentré sur l'entrainement.  
\- C'est pas juste… t'es vraiment horrible Akaashi !  
\- Je sais Bokuto-san.

L'homme-chouette soupira avant de faire la moue, boudeur. Son passeur était définitivement trop méchant avec lui. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle pensait de lui aussi… finalement à la fin de l'entrainement, il réussit à se retrouver seul avec Keiji dans les vestiaires pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il voulait tant savoir.

\- Allez Akaashi, dis-le-moi ! S'il te plaît !  
\- Bokuto-san soupira-t-il, laissez-moi au moins me changer.  
\- Ah, désolé j'avais pas vu !  
\- Franchement… il soupira et retira son t-shirt avant de remettre celui de son uniforme, vous êtes trop pressé.  
\- Désolé, c'est juste que… il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour la masser nerveusement, et Keiji finit de se changer  
\- Que vous êtes complètement fou d'elle ?  
\- … il se contenta de rougir violemment  
\- Bon… je vais vous le dire. Bokuto se fit plus attentif, [t/p] déteste changer ses habitudes. Encore plus qu'elle ne déteste le contact. C'est pour cela que ça la dérange que vous ayiez arrêté les câlins.  
\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il  
\- Oui. Une dernière chose, mais vous ne lui dites rien, sinon elle va se braquer et vous rejeter totalement. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle a dit que si c'était vous, ça ne la dérangeait pas.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Bokuto-san… je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Venant de [t/p] c'est presque une déclaration d'amour. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche plus de quelques secondes alors que si c'est vous, elle vous autorise à la prendre dans vos bras aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Je dirais même que c'est un peu injuste. Je suis son frère et elle me laisse à peine la prendre par l'épaule. Déclara Keiji en fronçant les sourcils  
\- U-Une d-déclaration d-d'amour ?! Répéta le hibou, ses joues rougissant de plus en plus  
\- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu ? Soupira le passeur  
\- Mais du coup… ça veut dire que j'ai mes chances ? Dis Akaashi, j'ai raison hein ?  
\- On ne sait jamais.

Comme s'il allait lui dire la vérité. Il aimait beaucoup son champion et adorait sa sœur, mais savoir que Bokuto était plus proche d'elle que lui, son grand frère, ça l'énervait. Oui, il était jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait les empêcher d'être ensemble, au contraire. Mais juste parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit, Keiji estimait que son champion méritait de rester encore un peu dans le doute.

**Retour à [t/p]**

Le lendemain, Bokuto nous rejoignis en chemin et, tout en criant "Hey Hey Hey Akaashi !" Il me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. À ma grande surprise, je ne réagis absolument pas. Comme si c'était normal. Pourtant, ces derniers jours il m'avait presque ignoré !

\- Alors, comment vous allez ce matin ?  
\- Très bien. Commenta Keiji  
\- Ça va… soufflais-je  
\- Génial ! Dis Akaashi, tu pourras m'aider pour mon devoir de science ?  
\- Vous êtes en dernière année, et moi en deuxième.  
\- Mais !

Et j'étais désormais ignorée. Je soupirai profondément. Bokuto était toujours appuyé sur mon épaule et pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Décidément, ce hibou avait un étrange pouvoir. Peut-être que si je m'y habituais, je pourrais accepter plus facilement le contact… au moins avec Keiji. Je voyais bien que le fait que je pouvais faire des câlins à Bokuto mais pas à lui le gênait.

\- Tout va bien [t/p] ?  
\- Hein ? Je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bokuto, o-oui, ça va. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.  
\- Ah ! Je te dérange pas au moins ?  
\- … je baissai les yeux, non, ça va.  
\- Tant mieux !

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, en fait, l'équipe de Volleyball avait un match face à celle de Nekoma cet après-midi, du coup Bokuto était occupé avec Kuroo. Keiji m'avait invité à venir assister à leur match, alors j'avais décidé d'aider les managers à s'occuper des deux équipes. Ce n'est qu'après la deuxième défaite de notre équipe que je pu parler avec Bokuto. Ou plutôt, Keiji me força à aller le voir pour qu'il sorte de son mode déprime.

Je m'approchai timidement du capitaine, assis dans un coin avec ses genoux remontés jusqu'au menton. Le voir comme ça était toujours dur à supporter, malgré l'habitude. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et posai une main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi marmonna-t-il  
\- On a besoin de toi Bokuto-san, reviens jouer  
\- C'est faux, vous avez pas besoin de moi, je suis juste un boulet pour l'équipe. Akaashi ferait un meilleur capitaine.  
\- Keiji est le passeur. Sans son Champion il ne peut pas gagner. Protestais-je  
\- Bah il a qu'à trouver un Champion utile.  
\- … Bokuto-san, viens avec moi quelques minutes.  
\- Je retournerais pas jou-  
\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas sur le terrain que je veux t'emmener.  
\- Eh ?

Il redressa la tête légèrement, la penchant sur le côté comme un hibou perdu le ferait. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce à quoi je pensais, alors il hésitait un peu. Il finit par accepter la main que je lui tendais et me suivit en dehors du gymnase. Une fois sûre que nous étions seuls, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- [t-t-t-t/p] ?! Begaya-t-il, les joues rouge foncé, q-q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Un câlin.  
\- M-M-Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il ne répondit rien après ça, et je dû attendre encore plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à me rendre mon élan d'affection. Il passa ses deux bras dans mon dos, une main reposant plus haut que l'autre, et me serra contre lui. Un sourire s'invita sur mes lèvres tandis que je fermais les yeux. Ça m'avait manqué, de sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il doucement, tu es trop gentille avec moi.  
\- C'est de ta faute, tu es trop mignon pour que j'arrive à te dire non.  
\- …  
\- Tu rougis encore n'est-ce pas ? Souris-je  
\- Tu dis des choses trop embarrassantes en même temps.  
\- Mmh… vraiment ? Je sentis sa tête bouger de haut en bas, pourtant, je n'ai pas encore dit le plus gênant.  
\- En fait, t'es aussi sadique que ton frère ! Gémit Bokuto, sans pour autant me lâcher  
\- J'ose espérer que je suis la seule entre mon frère et moi qui est amoureuse de toi soufflais-je timidement

Il y eut un long silence après ça, pendant lequel Bokuto resta immobile, comme figé. Je commençai déjà à regretter lorsqu'il s'éloigna lentement pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

\- T-Tu… tu es sérieuse ?  
\- C'est trop embarrassant pour le dire sans le penser.  
\- …

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir avant que Bokuto ne m'étouffe entre ses bras. Il finit par me lâcher en me sentant tapoter sur son épaule et le pousser avec mon autre bras. Il se pencha tout de suite vers moi qui essayait de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Désolé, désolé ! C'est juste que… j'étais vraiment heureux et puis… rah, je suis vraiment nul…

Et c'est reparti pour son mode déprime !

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas nul. Répondis-je en caressant son dos d'une main. J'hésitai avant de continuer, Tu as dit que tu étais… heureux ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Et que tu le pense sincèrement !  
\- Et ça suffit à te rendre heureux ?  
\- Eh bien… je crois que je le serais encore plus si… si tu acceptais de devenir ma petite amie. Finit-il par dire, ses joues de nouveau rouges

Mon cœur s'emballa brusquement ; est-ce que j'avais bien compris ? Bokuto venait de me demander de sortir avec lui ? Officiellement ? M-Mais… pourquoi ? Keiji apparu brusquement derrière Bokuto, nous criant que le prochain set allait commencer, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

\- [t/p] ?  
\- Oui ? Dis-je d'une petite voix  
\- Alors, tu es d'accord ?  
\- Eh bien… on peut toujours essayer…  
\- Génial !

Son sourire immense m'éblouit quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser rapidement, ne me laissant - encore une fois - pas le temps de réagir, avant de courir vers le gymnase. Je portai une main à mes lèvres, surprise, avant de l'entendre crier "Hey hey hey, devinez qui a une copine maintenant !" à travers le gymnase, m'arrachant un léger rire. Ce hibou était vraiment trop enthousiaste pour sa propre survie. Mais bon… un baiser n'était pas aussi horrible que ce que je m'imaginais…

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, dans quelques minutes, Iwaizumi !


End file.
